The Lady Eleanor McClaire
The Lady Eleanor McClaire '(Eleanor Alexandra; born 5 November 1987), known as '''Lady Eleanor ''is the youngest child and only daughter of Rupert McClaire, 7th Duke of Wiltshire and Victoria McClaire, Duchess of Wiltshire. Early Life and Education Eleanor was born on 05 November 1987 at 00:07 BST at Woodenford Castle, her family's ancestral seat in Wiltshire, Salisbury. Her birth was premature by two weeks and the weather was so terrible that it made impossible for her parents to go to the nearest hospital, hence the location of her birth. On 9 April 1988, she was baptised with water from the River Jordan at Salisbury Cathedral by the Bishop of Salisbury. Her godparents are Ian Campbell, 12th Duke of Argyll, her maternal uncle; Lady Julie Kingston, her paternal first cousin, once removed. And family friends: the Earl and Countess of Leicester. She starter her schooling at the Sandroyd School, where she studied until she the age of thirteen. Them, she moved to Marlborough College, completing her studies there at eighteen. There, she met Princess Eugenie of York and became good friends with her. In 2005, she lived briefly in London with her parents to undertake a 6-month internship at the British Museum, before she started university, in order to decide if History was really her calling. In mid-2005, she moved again, this time to Scotland, to stay with her maternal family, the Duke and Duchess of Argyll, at Inveraray Castle. She enjoyed her time there volunteering for the Historic Scotland Society and working in the preservation of Scottish heritage in the area. In the following year, she started her History degree at the University of St. Andrews, on the same year that Prince William and the Duchess of Cambridge graduated. She graduated with MA in History and then undertook a two-year doctorate degree in which she got a PhD in Medieval British History. In late 2015, she moved back to England, a now lives with the family in London, near Kensington Palace. Eleanor currently works for Historical Royal Palaces, at the Tower of London as a researcher and vice curator of the medieval artefacts within the Tower. Personal Life Eleanor dated Scottish business man Colin Mackintosh from 2008 to 2014. The couple met at St. Andrews while both did the same optional course in Medieval British Laws. After two years as friends, they began dating. After graduation, they remained together but once Eleanor moved back to England the relationship was strained. By late 2014, they broke up. Then in October of the same year, Lady Eleanor was seen in the company of Prince Harry at a friend's birthday party at the famous South Kensington nightclub, Boujis. Both have known each other since childhood (Lady Eleanor older brother, Lord Edward, is Prince Harry's best friend) but club onlookers reported more than a simple friendly relationship between the pair. Speculation on the nature of their relationship reemerged a week later, when they were seen leaving Richard Collins's, a mutual friend, Chelsea penthouse together. In the end of the same month, they were together at the wedding of Collins and Eleanor's childhood friend, Mary Kingston in Wales. The couple was seen together at clubs and events and in December of the same year, the relationship was confirmed after they were seen kissing at Winter Wonderland in Hyde Park. Patronages and Charitable work As her parents, Lady Eleanor has been engaged in numerous charitable works and patronages. She done charitable work for the Historic Scotland Society and the English Heritage. She's currently a patron of Help for Heroes, a Wiltshire based organisation that works for the benefit of injured, wounded and retired personnel of the British Army; the National AIDS Trust, MacMillan Cancer Support and her parents own organisation, The Duke and Duchess of Wiltshire Foundation. Title and Style * 05 November 1987 - 26 March 1991: ''The Honourable'' Eleanor Alexandra McClaire * 26 March 1991 - Present: ''The Lady Eleanor Alexandra McClaire Coat of Arms ''Lady Eleanor uses the arms of her father. It depicts a lozenge shaped shield of arms which hangs from a blue ribbon, this symbolises her unmarried state. Quarterly Argent and Gules, in the second and third quarters a fret Or, on an escutcheon Argent a cross Gules surmounted by an inescutcheon Azure charged with three fleurs-de-lys Or (Representing her French-Scottish Ancestry), over all on a Bend charged with a Demi-lion rampant pierced through the mouth by an arrow within a Double Tressure flory counterflory of the first. (Representing her Howard Ancestry through the first Earls of Wiltshire.) Category:Main characters Category:Characters